stuff_i_writefandomcom-20200216-history
Foxy the Pirate Fox
Foxy the Pirate Fox is a fictional character. He was created by Gilbert Martinez after being inspired by Scott Cawthon's Five Nights at Freddy's. Fictional Character Biography Not much is revealed of Foxy's character in the game. This is the elaboration on Foxy created and provided by Gilbert. 'Origins: 1973–2014' Foxy was assembled in late 1973 by hired workers in preparation for the then-upcoming Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, which opened on April 1, 1974. On that day, Foxy and the other animatronics were activated. Throughout the 1970s and into the late 1980s, Foxy was the head of an attraction known as Pirate Cove. Apparently, Pirate Cove was a stage act where animatronics, led by Foxy, embarked on adventures. Interestingly enough, each act was different for every single day. Children would spectate and communicate with the animatronics whenever they needed to be asked for advice. Pirate Cove itself was open from April 1, 1974, to March 19, 1987. On the afternoon of March 19, 1987, an incident occurred within a Pirate Cove show. The show itself was going normally until the notorious "Bite of '87" happened. The Bite occurred when Foxy accidentally leaned too close to one of the children. He ended up biting off the child's left frontal lobe, and the spectating children and parents panicked. They informed the manager, who later shut down Pirate Cove for good. Foxy was deactivated, and the afflicted child barely survived. From 1987 onwards, Foxy was left deactivated and dormant for years. Strangely enough, the manager allowed for Foxy to roam freely within the pizzeria at night to prevent his servos from locking up, as well as the other main animatronics. The reason why remains unclear and unknown. As the decades progressed, Foxy became more and more decrepit. His fur deteriorated over time, leaving much of his endoskeleton exposed. Foxy remained this way until August 20, 2014, when Freddy Fazbear's Pizza closed down due to many allegations of murder and complaints of foul smells and fluids coming from the animatronics. Foxy was the only animatronic to not share those traits, despite his deteriorated state. '2014–2019' Not long after the pizzeria closed down, Foxy and the other animatronics were discovered by Devil Hulk and his affiliates. Sonic.exe assumed the role of commanding the animatronics under his own squadron. The animatronics were activated, and then their deactivation switches were permanently disabled. Sonic.exe already had his mind on Dr. Bruce Banner and Tony Stark, having months before trying and failing to kill them. Sonic.exe recognized that Stark already knew of and was terrified of Foxy. He felt that Foxy was best suited for killing them, and so he sent Foxy to kill Stark. On August 23, 2014, Foxy arrived at Banner's house (Stark was going to be spending the night there). Foxy had been told of Stark's whereabouts by Sonic.exe, since he couldn't find him at his own house. Stark had warned Banner of Foxy, since he could sense that Foxy was out to kill him, and so they managed to evade being attacked and killed by him. Foxy began growing distressed, possibly because Sonic.exe was threatening him for not killing them. He ran off later that afternoon in a vain attempt to hide. That night, Foxy was kicked out of Devil Hulk's resistance by Sonic.exe, leaving the other animatronics within the squadron. Sonic.exe informed Stark of this soon after it happened. The next afternoon, as Stark was being driven back home, Foxy followed him yet again, only it was not to kill him; he intended to merely get to know him. Stark, however, greatly distrusted Foxy and stayed hidden away in his own bedroom. Two days later, on August 27, Stark was walking to his bus stop. Foxy ran after him, and Gilbert tried to run away. However, Foxy caught up to him when Stark had to stop to catch his breath. He begged Foxy to leave him alone, though he still followed Stark at a distance. When Stark was returning home, Foxy met up with him and started telling him about himself. Foxy admitted to liking him, which Stark found strange; he hadn't even introduced himself yet. Nonetheless, Stark and Foxy exchanged words the entire way back home. Stark found himself feeling sorry for Foxy. When Foxy told him about his former association with Sonic.exe, Stark informed him of Devil Hulk's ultimate goal. Foxy was horrified at this information, stating that he had never been told of it when he was working under Sonic.exe. Foxy and Stark befriended, though Stark suggested for Foxy to stay away from his house out of fear that he would find him slovenly. In early September, Foxy was finally allowed into Stark's home, though he was not allowed into Stark's room for privacy reasons. He became a secondary member of the Guys. Days later, the Guardians of the Galaxy gave Foxy a new body, recognizing that Foxy's robotic body was indeed unsuitable and deteriorated beyond repair. His body remains this way throughout the ages. At about 6:59 AM PDT, on September 15, 2014, Foxy reunited with his friends Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie. They were the main animatronics from Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The three were shocked at Foxy's new appearance, having been used to his previous robotic body. When Foxy asked them how they got there, Chica told him that they were kicked out of the Resistance because Sonic.exe deemed them "unworthy and useless pieces of scrap metal." Since the four reunited as a nervous Stark was walking to school, and since he was right next to the four of them, Foxy kindly asked them to meet up with him later on; he explained that Stark was still not ready to really meet them. The others understood. Spotting the Guardians of the Galaxy aboard their ship, Foxy called on them to make new bodies for Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie. Rocket Raccoon exasperatedly replied, "You gotta be kidding me! More new bodies?" Nonetheless, he took the three aboard the ship. The Guardians got to work on making their new bodies as Foxy and Stark continued on their way to school. Stark worried that Golden Freddy would be one of their potential enemies and suspected that he was a high-ranking member of the Resistance, though he didn't say this out loud to Foxy. By this point, Stark had gained a good amount of trust for Foxy. Foxy was present during the 2015 Convergence. After the Convergence, Foxy joined the Avengers as a secondary member. He joins them and S.H.I.E.L.D. in their efforts to thwart Devil Hulk's plans. Due to his betrayal of Devil Hulk, Foxy is under the constant threat of repatriation or annihilation. 'The Infinity War: 2019–2060' Foxy is present during the Battle of New York City. He is aboard the Helicarrier as the attack starts, and he takes part in both shooting the turrets and using melee attacks during the whole battle. As a result, he is unable to aid in destroying the eggs when Devil Hulk is defeated. Stark later argues that Devil Hulk may not have risen again if only Foxy was able to help. On February 28, 2032, Foxy and Xavier join a group of undercover Creepypasta and horror game characters in order to infiltrate Devil Hulk's Resistance. There, they find Devil Hulk's gargantuan throne room. They find Devil Hulk is wielding the Dark Infinity Staff, the negative form of the Infinity Staff. No one knows where the Dark Staff originated, since splitting the Staff would take more energy than the combined energies of the Omniverse and would therefore be impossible to achieve. Foxy is among the Alliance during the Last Battle of May 10, 2060. 'In Alternative Timelines' ''Dystopia 2031 In ''Dystopia 2031, Foxy serves as second in command in Grissom's freedom fighter group, called the Liberty Movement of New Earth, or simply the Movement. Society in 2031 has become an authoritarian dictatorship headed by Devil Hulk and his Regime. Foxy, among others, works in society as a slave, though he meets with the Movement in secret. Personality Foxy is extremely irritable and can be very obscene and offensive. However, these traits are by nature; he would never intend to be mean to anyone whom he feels wouldn't deserve it. Foxy is also quite antisocial, possibly even a sociopath. This is due to his dislike and distrust of people. He needs to have company, preferably his closest friends (whom he deems "mates"), before walking into a crowd; otherwise, he would lash out and go crazy, possibly leading to many casualties. In addition, Foxy never likes to be told what to do and instead likes to tell others what to do, with persistent insistence. If anyone persists telling him what to do, he responds with anger. The only person he takes any orders from is Freddy, who was his boss during their days as animatronics. Foxy craves attention, though he also dislikes having too much attention. Some may find this self-destructive, although strangely Tony Stark can sympathize with Foxy. Despite his volatile nature, Foxy can show kindness and compassion. He reserves this for people he likes and trusts, and he only shows it whenever he finds it absolutely necessary. These conditions aren't met very often, though his friends agree that they'd appreciate it if they were met more often. Although he was responsible for the notorious Bite of '87, Foxy insists that it was only an accident, which it was indeed. He is offended when people say it was intentional. He is also very incensed whenever anyone touches his hook or his eyepatch, unless it is by his closest friends Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie. Whenever Foxy intends to be menacing, he raises his eye patch to show both of his eyes, stands his fur on end to make himself appear larger, and begins growling. He also stares into the eyes of the person he intends to threat. If he is angered enough, Foxy reacts by becoming ruthless, aggressive, and behaving like a psychopath. Some could describe Foxy's general behavior as being akin to that of Trevor Philips of Grand Theft Auto V. Foxy's voice is described as sounding like a mix of both Trevor Philips and the Dream Phone from Board James' review of Dream Phone. He also over-enunciates his R's and uses occasional pirate lexicon as a force of habit, although this habit is absent when he is angry. No one has any understanding of why the habit disappears whenever he is angry. Affiliations 'Allies' *The All's Alliance **The Council of the Stars **S.H.I.E.L.D. **The Guardians of the Galaxy **The Avengers ***The Guys 'Enemies' *Devil Hulk's Resistance Quotes 'Normal' "People can be real assholes, and I don't deal with assholes." "Let's be honest here; you deserved that one big time. Thank me later." "Let old Uncle Foxy show you how it's all said and done, sport." "You ever seen a pirate fox kill a man? Do you want to?" "You seem like the kind of person I'd normally be killing, but I'll spare you the suffering." "I think I love you. Let's party for a little bit." "Do I scare you, buddy? Sorry, I can't help that." "I'll just sit back here and spare you the torture of being near me." "I may be scary, but that shouldn't stop you from getting turned on by me." "Do I make you uneasy? I'm doing a good job, then." "There just isn't a market for unemployed pirate foxes like myself. That's bullshit." "Just a fair warning: I tend to lash out at people who don't fuck off when I tell them to." "Hey, you. I'm hungry. Go make me a sandwich before I make one out of your face. Now." "Come here. Give me a hug." 'Angry' "Come over here so I can fucking kill you!" "Don't make me impale you!" "I will eat your goddamn heart out of your chest!" "Come on! Someone speak to me? Please? Fucking hell!" "Die already! Just die!" "You asshole! I'm gonna kill you!" "You wanna stop being annoying, or am I gonna have to use force?" "I WILL EAT YOU!" "You better not be fucking with me, or so help me I'll murder your sanity!" "God-fucking-''dammit'', you're a nuisance!" "You make my stomach churn..." "I fucking hate you!" "PLEASE FUCK OFF!" "I'm so compelled to murder you right now..." 'Crazy' "Oh, why are you running away from me? I just wanna play!" "What big teeth I have? Aye, the better to eat you with!" "I'm a little teapot short and stout! Here is my handle, here is my DICK!" "I'm gonna do something I never thought I'd be able to do! Wanna guess what?" "Oh-ho-''ho'', the things I'm gonna do to you!" "Come play with me! Don't leave me lonely!" "Look at me! Whadja expect?" "You wanna party? Oh, I'll give you a party!" "You can run, but I can run faster!" "I need a playmate. Perhaps you will do nicely...!" "Let's play!" "Hi, buddy! My name's Foxy! Allow me to introduce you to my hook!" "Come on, doctor! Don'tcha think I have some pretty pearly whites?" "I wanna play with you!" Appearances in Chronological Order *''Omniverse'' series — 2014 and Beyond **''Blood Moons'' sub-series — April 15, 2014–September 28, 2015 ***First Blood Moon — April 15, 2014 ***Second Blood Moon — October 8, 2014 ***Third Blood Moon — April 4, 2015 ***Fourth Blood Moon — September 28, 2015 **The 2015 Convergence — October 29, 2015–December 21, 2015 **''Infinity War'' sub-series — January 22, 2019–May 10, 2060 ***The Battle of New York City — January 22, 2019 ***The Battle in the Outer Regions of Space — March 29, 2029 ***Infiltrating the Resistance — February 28, 2032 ***The Last Battle — May 10, 2060 **Regular Life in 2020 — April 11–June 23, 2020 'Alternative Timelines' *''Dystopia 2031'' — September 29–November 29, 2031 Gallery Foxy's New Look.png|Foxy's normal appearance. Foxy the Pissed Off Pirate Fox (detail).png|Foxy when he's angry. Crazy Foxy (detail).png|Foxy when he's crazy. Never Touch Foxy's Eyepatch (Page 1 of 6).png|Foxy yells at Grissom for taking his eyepatch. Category:Characters